


Fear of a Herobrine（中文版）

by JAYI



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Please visit the original author
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAYI/pseuds/JAYI
Summary: 感谢TheInfamousDoctorF愿意给我授权，还请大家多多支持原创❤





	1. 召唤

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheInfamousDoctorF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfamousDoctorF/gifts).



第一章

太阳从刚从地平线升起，Steve已经带着一种不愉快的心情从Testificates村回来了。那些怪人总是这样对他，他们不停地喃喃自语，使他头痛得不得了，而且村里的人还总是莫名其妙地跟着他的影子，直到他越过边界离开他们的领地。

他得承认这是自己的错。他保护了这两颗瓜子足够长的时间，使得它们长出一半芽，结果却不小心把这两棵农作物和他最喜欢的头盔都丢给了爬行者。Steve郁闷地踢着土块，他算是很幸运的才找到了它们，更别说逃出发现宝箱的废弃矿井了。然后他不得不用宝石和村民做交易换回一些种子。不管怎么说，这足够令他烦上一整天了。

一个熟悉的声音带着兴奋叫住了他。

“嘿，Steve。你看起来很忧郁。”

他呻吟了一声，她又接着说。“干脆加入我吧，大傻蛋。”

至少他假设Alex是名女性。除了在淋浴时不小心偷窥到她，他根本没有办法证实Alex如她内在那样像个女性。她的身材瘦削、肤色金黄，穿得更像这块土地上土生土长的土著人。Steve紧紧抓住他穿了很久的衣服，很早以前，衣服的边缘已经变得有些破破烂烂了。

他第一次遇见Alex时，他想在她的旁边建一个家，但她非常坚决地反对，于是这个想法就被废除了。她拥有自己的采矿和耕作方式，她喜欢独立的空间和安静。因此，她的房子只是通往村庄的小径上的一个小站点，是一个非常方便的避风港，天黑后出来活动也算有个照应。话虽如此，她还是有一堆烦人的被驯服过的豹猫，有他们那烦人的叫声在，想在她家里的安静地谈个话几乎是不可能的。

Alex懒洋洋地躺在木屋外的一张小桌子旁，那有一个未碰过的蛋糕，她悠闲地喝了一口牛奶。随意地指了指对面的空椅子，Steve使劲地把椅子拉上，木头弄得石砖嘎吱作响。

“嘿，放松点，大个子。”Alex笑着说。“你把它弄坏了，就得给我做一个新的。现在，吃点蛋糕，然后再告诉我你为什么看起来像有人把TNT放在你的房子里一样。”

Steve勉强地拿出一小块蛋糕尝了一口。“你倒是挺有经验的嘛。”

“恩。”她的表情有点扭曲，随后把几缕头发从眼睛前撂开。“他们骗你了吗？”

“没有。我……我只是厌倦了他们对待我的方式。他们跟着我，盯着我，在背后嘀咕着，表现得好像我会像个疯子一样伤害他们。我第一次到那里的时候，他们还拿着铲子和锄头出来，把火把扔在我脸上。他们把我逼到墙角，抓住我的头，一个劲地瞪着我，之后他们谁也不愿意跟我说话。

Alex咬了咬嘴唇，转过头拒绝接受他的凝视。“steve……我本来不想告诉你的，但看你这么烦心，我想你应该得知道些什么。”她不安地吞咽道：“你说得对，他们怕你。他们以为你是……某个人。一个长得像你的人，除了眼睛。”

“像我一样？你是说僵尸吗？我注意到了这种相似之处，一定是这样的，这也使我很心烦。”

“不……Steve，他长得和你一模一样，只不过他的眼睛和灵魂都是一样的死气沉沉。村民们都很害怕他，他们相信即使谈论他也会引起他的注意。我想，在遥远的过去，召唤这个恶魔并与他战斗可能是某种仪式。有一首诗提到过，你需要挖掘出大量的金子，开采一些红石，从地牢里取走一块包满苔藓圆石。因为那应该是象征着他居住的地方。并且还需要一位经验丰富的矿工才能完成这一仪式。”

Steve起初是持怀疑态度的，但他听得越多，这些话就越有道理，在这么一个疯狂的世界里，早就有不少那种奇怪的规则。也许是另一边的Steve，也像他一样，对当地人感到沮丧，并且杀死了他们当中大部分人。这又不难做到的，数字可以吓倒一片人，但真正的实施起来还是有点困难的，也许值得找另一个人去质问一下。

他假装漠不关心的回答。“嗯，你知道的，我对你能给予我关于这片土地的历史很感兴趣。我们在这里都是陌生人，但我想你还知道更多你还没告诉我的事。”

Alex皱了眉头，史蒂夫有时会很直言不讳，这也是她决定让他到别处定居的原因之一。他那突如其来的漫不经心的态度实在令人怀疑。

“如果我告诉你，你应该不会去召唤他吧？”

“不！当然不会！我不想因为你告诉我他们真的很强大就和我不认识的人打架。你觉得我有多蠢？“

Alex坐回椅子上。“好吧。我会告诉你的，但前提是你不能去找他。他是致命的，更何况你的表现还不如我好。哇！”

Steve几乎要跳过桌子朝她冲来。

“你什么意思，你和他打上了？！”

Alex无奈地皱了皱眉头，因为说错话而暗自反省。“是的。我当时又年轻又愚蠢，但我很幸运地活了下来。我在一个地牢的箱子里发现了写着这首诗的木制标语牌。他从召唤阵的火堆中出现，我们打了起来。我用箭射了他，他甚至没有任何反应。最后，我用铁剑刺穿了他的胸膛，他就这样走开了。”

Steve嗤之以鼻地说：“那他可真有风度，也很方便。”

“不！你不明白。他在害怕。村民们告诉我，在某些预言里，只有女人才能使他的灵魂安息。他只会杀了你，就像所有那些有胆量骂他的恶名的人那样。“

Steve举起双手示意她冷静。“我能看看吗？就一下，好让我利用这样一个好故事来取笑某人，太可怕了，不是吗？再说，已经很晚了，我应该回家了。”

Alex怀疑地盯着Steve。他带着非常诚恳的微笑，但她一点都不相信。通常这种时候，给这个笨蛋才更容易出事，要是不给他，他也只会在这胡搅蛮缠。

“在这等着。

Steve在等Alex从她家出来的时候，又咬了一小口蛋糕。当她回来的时候，她的脚后跟着三只猫，手里拿着一个木制的牌子。

她把牌子朝他猛地一推。“拿去，快回去吧，你以后再把它还给我。”

Steve用物品栏上的第一个工具向她敬礼，这个工具恰巧是一把铲子，他拿起了标牌用了双倍的时速冲回了家。谢天谢地，路上插着的火把给了他一点安全感，他成功地回到了家门口，没有发生任何意外。他一点也不希望怪物们发现和他携带的牌子有任何关系。

当Steve爬上楼梯时，一只末影人朝窗户里看一眼，突然瑟瑟发抖起来，随后又消失在黑暗中。

等他走到自己的床位，他才敢仔细看看Alex给了他什么。身心疲惫的矿工把自己挪到床边。幸好，在魔法书上的字符都是英语，而不是一些奇奇怪怪的剧本。他清了清喉咙，然后悄声念出来。

一个方形的金圆环，  
在地牢里发现一块圆石。  
跨过山顶，我们画着十字。  
Notch丢失的红石火把。  
皇冠中心，下界之星。  
说出我的名字，把它点亮。  
因为我是Herobrine。

Steve困惑地眨了眨眼睛。Herobrine？好奇怪的名字。他试着用不同的发音念了几次，但听起来都不太正确。但是“Notch”，听起来很耳熟。他用木板轻敲下巴。也许他是个当地的神灵？他想起了一些邪恶灵魂转世的经典概念。也许它有创造毁灭神话的成分？也许那个人是一位大地的女神，并且他们两个身上都有什么值得她青睐的东西？

Steve跳下床，他不希望让Alex来指导他该怎么做。当然，她太精明了，使用的武器弓和箭都是致命的，但是Steve相信自己更擅长剑术。他翻来覆去地盘算着他的计划，从卧室里挑出几个箱子。圆石地板在他的靴子下变得有些冰冷，他猜一定是外面的温度下降了。他小心翼翼地走近一扇窗户，朝院子的另一边望去。即使在二楼，他也不确定自己在森林的安全性。

突然，他被吓得猛地从窗前退了回来，因为他眼前一下遍布了过多的怪物。它们中至少分四个阵营：骷髅、爬行者、蜘蛛和僵尸，甚至还有一只的侏儒僵尸骑在一只鸡身上。他们站在树下，仿佛在害怕什么。Steve紧张地吞下一口唾沫，如果他们一起攻击他，他肯定会死得很难看的。

他的目光转移到地平线上，太阳已经在遥远的山脉边上升起，这使他如释重负许多。他看到怪物们转身离开了，融入黑暗之中。他跪倒在地上粗喘着气。他从来没有见过这样的事情，当然也从来没有从怪物那里得到过怜悯或犹豫，尤其他们有很大的机会杀死他的时候。

也许召唤那个恶魔能让他从怪物那解脱出来？是的，一定是这么一回事！这位Herobrine对怪物有一定的影响力。如果Steve能打败他，也许其他人会出于尊重或恐惧而避开他？这会让这里的一切情况变得更加简单！  
他迈出步伐跳回他的藏身处。他开采的时间够长了，他所需要的材料都在这里。现在所需要的只是建造召唤阵的空间。Steve不敢在外面这么做，对于末影人来说，八块金子实在太诱人了。这意味着需要到在下面腾出一些空间，他呼出一口气。Steve为此坚持了一整天，挖出来的地下室有时候也会充满危险，当然也多亏了爬行者把他的楼梯炸成碎片。一个多余的组合箱和一堆圆石被添放到他的箱子中，当阳光涌入他刚腾出的房间时，他动身去地下室。

Steve行走在小悬崖边上保持平衡，这不是一个深到足以摔死他的地方，但跌下去肯定会很疼。他小心翼翼地木块贴在墙上，小心翼翼地往下走。到了目的地后，他又在第一排的路旁边又排了三排，然后继续往上爬。他对这样稳固的楼梯感到满意，于是将注意力转向地下室的废墟上。他呻吟一声，把被炸到角落里的床扶正，把地板上的碎片扫走。坑里满是沙子和圆石，他在墙上又添了几把火把，以获得额外的保险，因为没有什么东西能像那些爬行者那样能给建筑物造成损害。

他双手沾满灰尘，把桌子摆在一边，用四根的红石火把和打火石来生火。天花板全是石头的，足够高，建成后，就可以安全地点亮这座矮塔，他把布满苔藓的圆石放在拼凑的地板中间。

Steve觉得有些仪式是必要的，但他太兴奋了，除了有机会和一个和他自己一样格格不入的人交谈，他都想不出还有干些什么事情。他在圆石周围堆上金转，同时在心里盘点数量，以确保如果另一个人想和他打架，他就能及时准备好。他穿上魔法盔甲，拿起一把钻石剑。矿工希望不会发生这样的事，他也不想被陌生人轻易打垮。他在圆石上盖上一大块巢，把火把插在金转上面的十字架上。

“Hero—brine。”打火石发出一声清响。“Hairo—brinne。”火花落在石头上，地狱的阵法着火了。“Herrro-brinnee。”Steve念着这个名字不小心吸进入了打量的烟。迷雾迫使他流泪，他感到一股强烈的冲动，想要离开这。当他的眼睛往下看的时候，火焰也熄灭了。然后房间里的灯光开始变暗，普通火把的黄光变成了红石火把的火焰，房间瞬间陷入血淋淋的光芒中。

他脚下的圆石似乎变黑了，好像还被烟雾覆盖着。

恐惧的悸动缠绕在Steve心里，他下意识向前砍去。

“你在这儿吗？”他嘶哑的说。似乎所有的声音都随着光一起被吸走了

回答他的问题的笑声使他感到一阵恶寒，膝盖已经情不自禁抖得不成样了。在这个血红色的世界里，似乎只有他的盔甲和剑发出的弱光是唯一纯净的颜色。  
直到他看到了一双眼睛。

就如同是漆黑的夜里最闪耀的星星，他听到了轻柔的脚步声，就像他自己的一样，不祥的身影走近了。  
他看仿佛看到了自己。

Herobrine和Steve几乎长得一模一样，但他的眼睛就像一颗星星。他无法直视他。Herobrine抬起头迷惑不解的看着他，他说了什么，Steve感到一股沉重的力量压下来，仿佛要把他的膝盖也要压下去似的。

“我以为我是被召来战斗的，但这看起来更像是在献祭。”Herobrine现在离他很近，Steve甚至就可以直接触摸到他，如果他有那个胆量的话。在那双刺眼的目光下，他连一块肌肉都动不了。他感觉自己的腿被锁住了，迫使他跪在那个可怕的身影面前。

Herobrine又笑了起来，“不需要祈祷。不过我想见见你。”说着，他的手就碰到矿工的肩膀，Steve的盔甲像脱落的皮肤一样从他的身上掉了下来。另一个手顺势弹开了他的头盔，把它弹向黑暗。

Steve在努力抵强大魔法的同时时，浑身发抖死死抓着钻石剑。

“你想试试吗，年轻人？”Herobrine挺起胸膛，没有穿任何盔甲，也没有任何抵抗。“来吧。”

Steve感到重力减轻了一一点，这让他有机会利用钻石剑刺向敌人的内脏，然后再猛地拔出来。Herobrine低头看着他身上插着的那把剑，红色的血液浸染了一部分布料，但他看上去好像并没有受到伤害似的。他得意的笑了笑，把刀刃像扔牙签一样随随便便地把它弹走了。

他俯下身，灼热的目光对上矿工惊恐的表情。“噢。”他讽刺地说。“愚蠢的人类，你们杀不死鬼魂。即使用魔法剑也不行。”当Steve开始疯狂地向神或女神祈祷时，Herobrine沉默了片刻，然后低声说：“你的眼睛很漂亮，你知道吗？”

不知为何，Steve突然尖叫起来。

“请不要拿我的眼睛，Herobrine。”

Steve还在颤抖，“幽灵”的手指划过他的脸。“你有我想要的东西，但不是你的眼睛，Steve。”矿工以为他已经达到了恐怖的极限了，但现在，“幽灵”的话和温柔的抚摸的含意使他觉得好像心脏悸动不已。Herobrine靠得很近，对着Steve的嘴唇呼吸。味道酸涩而刺痛，如同静电和硫磺一般。他感到自己的意志愈发薄弱。他的身体垮了下来，失去了抵抗，Herobrine顺势剥去了他的盔甲和衣服。他箱子里的东西全都洒在地板上，他只有五分钟的时间来收集，否则它们就会蒸发，永远消失，装甲、口粮和武器都一样。他心里咒骂起来，却看见Herobrine邪笑着盯着他，把他领到床上，让他一丝不挂地躺上去，好像在参加葬礼似的。

那个怪物注意到他在分心，便放松了对他声带的控制。Steve的话一下如排山倒海般的泄露了出来。

“请不要杀我！对不起我打扰你了！我以为你跟我一样！“

“哦，是的。”那个生物咧嘴笑着低声说。

“太像了……”

Steve惊恐地注意到，Herobrine也开始脱下自己的衣服。白色的眼睛在他身上盘旋了一会儿，然后低垂下来。Herobrine的声音似乎从任何地方都能传来的，“她警告过你，不是吗？你无法抗拒，你的同类永远无法抗拒。但没关系，这只会让我觉得更有趣。Alex勇敢地战斗过，所以我给了她一个小小的胜利，让她从我的悲伤中解脱出来。然后她把你像礼物一样送到我手里。真是个好姑娘。

Steve隐忍住了眼泪，虽然大部分泪水已经聚集在他的眼角上了。Herobrine拍拍他的脸颊。“别怪她，她毕竟也不知道你会这么不听话。既然有像你这么好的一只小羊，那么我就得温柔一点。”

矿工大声叫喊着他的名字，并试图与把他紧紧地压在床上的家伙进行魔法搏斗。他突然感觉到有个湿漉漉舌头抵在他赤裸的胸膛上，他猛地抬起头一探究竟。Herobrine只是轻轻地笑了笑，将某个灼热的器官放到他那无助的受害者的肚子上。Steve在惊慌失措中扭动着身体，如同他现在所亲吻的躯体一样美味。

慢慢地，为了充分享受开拓猎物的感觉，Herobrine不知从哪掏出一个黏液球，还在Steve的面前挥舞着一下。然后他把它挤破在矿工最不想被碰到的地方。黏液又凉又滑，Herobrine正充分利用着它，Steve难受地呜咽着。一根手指毫无征兆地被推到进去，他在被入侵的时感到一阵紧张和刺痛。

那个怪物只是嘘了他一下。“你害怕的时候是如此的可爱，请耐心点，小菜鸟。让你的主人给你示范一下需要怎么去做。”

Steve只感到一阵头晕目眩。他试着无视手指被塞在里面触感，混搭着那些粘液湿漉漉地在后面滑进滑出。而他被迫勃起时喉，脸上的羞耻感瞬间烧了起来，他的身体对所受到的唯一的性接触作出了强烈的反应。当高潮像一道闪电穿过他身体里的每一处角落时，他快要窒息了。

Herobrine粗喘着气，为受害者在享受他自己的对待时取得的成果而高兴。“我告诉过你会喜欢的，小羊羔。不过你等会还有更多的事要做。”矿工只能透过模糊的目光观察，Herobrine在用手抚摸着他自己的性器。

这是一个可怕的长度，在他毫无防备地情况下硬是抵在他的后庭。

Steve真的尽了全力去对抗这种入侵感，随后他的腿抬起来，几乎被推到了他的胸前。他无法回避他的目光，Herobrine因此而占据了一个最佳的入侵位置。

“你想要祈祷吗，Steve？”恶魔轻声笑道：“这里唯一的神就是我。”

带着这种情绪，他把自己推进去了。感觉就像一团火在黏液残渣里燃烧。他的受害者此刻大脑一片空白而不知所措，无法去想其他的事，Herobrine却感到如此的舒适，就像活塞块一样润滑。很快，Steve也逐渐陷入这种享受感。从来没有人活着见过Herobrine露出像夏至日出般的微笑。

现在魔法立场似乎放松了点，Steve感到他的四肢恢复了知觉。他做了一点小小的努力来抵抗对他屁股里的袭击。但他还是无能为力。Herobrine的力量比他想象中还要强大，他现在动作更快了，他举动迫使他的尖叫声又上升一个度。

人类几乎失去了神志，即使他的四肢和声音恢复了，他也只能像被困在蜘蛛网一样对待袭击他的人。

仿佛要往他的肠子塞进什么似的。Herobrine的精力似乎永无止境，他还在用他的全部力量侵袭那个无助的人，他的躯干在重压下拼命的换气。最后，Steve再也忍耐不住，他的种子罪恶地喷在他起伏的胸膛上。

他的视线被闪耀的白光所笼罩，他的双手紧紧地握住了他。Herobrine在他的脸颊上啄了一下，然后退了出来。

Steve迷迷糊糊地看着那个可怕的人影离开，他举起一只手，随意将几块圆石围成一个圈，魔法上的。Steve惊恐地喘着气，Herobrine打开了他的箱子翻了几样东西，随后拿出了一桶岩浆。他把两个桶都倒进洞里，眼睁睁地看着石块被岩浆加热，接着便转过身去找他的受害者。

“我本想请你加入我的行列，但我担心这对人类来说可能有点太热了。”他小心翼翼地将手指放在池子里，沸腾的岩浆还在冒着泡。

Herobrine满意地舒了口气，主动坐进满是岩浆的石堆里，喝着致盲药水，仿佛很美味的样子。他高兴地看着身体上的汗水被蒸发掉，然后又面露微笑起身爬了出去。当他重新打扮自己的时候，一小滴炽热的岩浆滴到了地板上，他随意地挥手，把红石火把变成了煤和木根，接着优雅地转过身去整理Steve的东西，然后把它们全都扔在床上。

“你现在可以起来了。”

Steve试了一下发现是真的，他试图从床上跳起来，准备破口大骂，但什么也没发生。他感到内心充满了一股异样的喜悦，一种贪婪的痛感已经在他体内扎根，而现在，他不得不承认他还有一个空的地方需要再次填补。

他沮丧地咬着嘴唇。那个怪物用了极其卑鄙的方式打败了他，他原本不过是有一个愚蠢的愿望，希望找到一个和他相似的人，哪怕是Alex，或者是讨厌的村民也行。不可否认，Herobrine真是这里的主人，活这么大，Steve从来没有像一只狗一样被耍得团团转。并且他还愉快地接受了那块骨头，结果负罪感成了他的负担。

Herobrine以邪恶的喜悦去看待他的征服品。他很容易就能读懂人的思想。“如果这让你感觉好点的话，怪物们今后再不会打扰你了。”

Steve苦涩地回答。“为什么，因为我是你的姘头？”

他耸耸肩说：“我可不会用这样粗俗的字眼去涵盖，但如果你喜欢的话，也可以这么说。”他指着那块被冷落许久的召唤阵。“你随时可以联系我。”眨眼之间，他站到Steve身后的床上，舌尖在矿工的耳旁掠过。

“再见，我的小羊羔。”

然后他就离开了，只有他的笑声发出的微弱回音和岩浆证明这并不是一场噩梦。

外面满月正旭旭升起，更多的怪物聚集在树林的边缘，听着从小圆石屋地下室发出的淫靡之音。

Herobrine漫不经心地走出大门，细细倾听着外面聚集的小怪物的呻吟声，和害怕地嘶嘶声。

他们知道他是谁。

他做了个手势。

“我的。”

当回声消失的时候，怪物们立即四处逃散。那是他们所不能触及的毁灭之神。

他们尊敬地称之为——Herobrine。


	2. 太热了

第二章 太热了

将近中午，Alex敲了Steve家的门。这只是一种形式，因为这玩意上面不存在门把手这种东西。她不知道自己会发现什么，但她希望房间里没有满地的尸块。那些凡人通常描述的Herobrine对于任何挑战他的人都是毫不留情的。

Alex搜查了一楼和顶楼，他的床和箱子还在，旁边还有一些零散的衣服，她怀疑这可能会是一场谋杀。

最后，只剩下一个地方可看了，那就是地下室。她紧张地吞咽着，朝厨房地板一角的黑洞走去。通向楼下的楼梯很宽，前面耸立着一堵墙，把后面更大的空间遮挡住了。她带着一种令人毛骨悚然的恐惧感走进了房间。

然后，她的眼睛立刻被一团东西所吸引。

“Steve？哦，我的Notch啊！Steve！”

被喊的人虽然好端端的，但却有些衣冠不整。他把自己紧紧地挤到角落里，身边还插着几把火把。她瞥了一眼附近召唤阵上那座令人沉思的庞然大物，坑里的岩浆照耀着它。谢天谢地，顶上的石头没有点亮，否则Alex一定会扭头就走。Steve看着她，但什么也没说。她感到愤怒如波浪般涌起，不禁大吼出声。“Steve，你为什么要这么做？我告诉过你会发生什么。你是怎么搞的？”

他没有回答她，Alex从地上捡起火把朝他扔去。火把从Steve身上弹了下来，他因被燃烧着的煤烧到了头发而畏缩一下。

“这次是我活该。”Steve平静地说。“我知道你给了我一些合理的建议，但我就是听不进去。我非常需要知道。像我这样的人……我得试着和他谈谈。”

Alex把手放在身后。“他是不是把你揍得满地找牙？”

Steve几乎从地板上蹦了起来。“不。”他飞快地来回走来走去，手臂紧紧地抱在一起摩擦着，仿佛是为了取暖或是安慰自己。“他……喜欢我。我觉得…我可能也喜欢他。”

女人震惊地对上Steve的目光，难道这是就是承认爱的唯一方式？她试图处理混乱思路，那个男人突然大喊大叫，把她吓了一跳。

“我都没反应过来到底是怎么一回事！上帝啊，Alex，他侵犯了我。我应该大发雷霆的，但他把我压住了，然后抢走了他想要的东西。”Steve沮丧地踢了踢火把。“我甚至都不知道该怎么表达，就因为我爱死这种感觉了！我喜欢那种无时无刻的无助和恐惧。他是神，他选择了我！没用的，没有人会喜欢愚蠢的Steve！”他快抓狂了。

“在某种程度上，他就是我，我无法解释这种情况，但他也是如此强大，却被仇恨和孤独所毒害。”

Alex愁眉不展地说。“你需要帮助，Steve，我不知道是谁将你变成这样的。但我认为这里唯一被毒害的只是你。Herobrine是个怪物，他会引起影响弱者的混乱。如果你认为他是可以救赎的，那我就立刻从这离开，再也不回来了。我用尽了我的一切和那个恶魔搏斗，我很幸运能告诉你这件事。只要我还活着，我就再也不想见到他。”

“哦，为什么不想呢？毕竟我对你还满意的。”

一个声音从黑暗中飘出，如同飘渺不定的烟雾。

女人扭过身子，拔出一件武器，但被Herobrine从她的手上夺走了。他就像末影人一样，因为离她很近，每当他说话的时候，她都能感觉到他在她脖子上呼出的热气。

Herobrine审视着那把闪闪发亮的弓。“做工不错，不过当可以我们相处得很好的时候，就不要诉诸暴力了。”他把弓放回她的手里。“你知道，箭对我来说也是一种烦恼。好久不见了，Alex。”

女人将弓箭收回物品栏后，指着那个可怕的幽灵。“能不能给我解释一下。你明明退出了这场战斗。村民们告诉了我这个秘密，你怕女人。”

恶魔忍俊不禁。“害怕？！那可真是胡说八道。我承认有一个女人能让我停留一会儿，但你又不是她。”

在某种程度上的盟友面前，Steve找回了发言的勇气。“那么，那个女人是谁，Herobrine？”

恶魔对Steve笑了笑，这比他平常那种可怕的笑容要开朗许多。“噢，我的羊羔，你想知道吗？为了你，我会告诉你的。现在你就站在她身上。她是世界的种子，石头是她的骨骼，是她的血液。爬行者们与她交流，但我却没有听到她的回答。其他的神已经离开了，或者长眠在大地里，或者在星空中漂浮。只有我被留了下来。”

Alex急忙解释道。“但是村民们告诉我——”

“哦，是的，村民们，”Herobrine冷笑道。“他们如此诚实、乐于助人、善解人意，他们给一个不知从哪儿冒出来的无辜的孩子提供食物和庇护，孩子一直在念叨着一个名字，他们接受了他。直到他们发现那个孩子在铁匠铺的岩浆池里快乐地玩耍，而他的肉体上却一点瑕疵都没有。”

Alex这会才意识到他在说什么，她感到她的嘴唇颤抖，因为Herobrine愤怒的声音在她的脑海中形成可怕的幻象。

“他们叫我魔鬼。”他咆哮道。“用拳头和石头把我赶进了一个山洞，封了大门，所以我回不去了。我仍然不知道我徘徊了多长时间，我又饿又渴，被攻击了那么久，但我永远也死不了。”Herobrine的目光闪烁过一丝凌戾，他恶狠狠地吐露道。“为了回到这个世界，我不得不突破我自己的程序，这个美丽的地方现在完全拒绝我，除非有人愿意说出我的名字。”

Alex不假思索地扑向Herobrine。他有些惊讶，却没有费心把她推开。她簇拥着他，在他那破旧的衬衫上流着苦涩的眼泪。

Herobrine眼睛里的光短暂地变暗了。“你……明明是一个为了证明自己而想杀了我的人，现在会为我哭泣了吗？”

Alex默默地点点头，Herobrine在她的拥抱下感到很奇怪。他是如此的温暖，他的力量像水一样在她的怀里流动和跳动。慢慢地，Herobrine抬起双臂，回抱着她，融入了凡人的怀抱。他不确定是否有人会用真爱去抱他，但有一个足够关心他的人同情他，不得不说这确实是一种令人愉快且新奇的感觉。

“我不明白。如果我早知道你有多痛苦，我就会直接召唤你，让你自由。”她的声音有点苦涩。

Steve对这一切感到不知所措。他摇摇晃晃地朝那两个人走去，他仍然害怕Herobrine，但他能感受到眼前时刻的艰巨性。他用自己强壮的手臂同样搂住了Alex和Herobrine，让他的额头触到了Herobrine。Alex尽可能温柔地避开，看着这两个人像一对磁铁一样互相靠近。

Herobrine轻柔地说：“Alex能为我失去的公理而哭泣，那么我可以向你道歉。我很抱歉Steve。我需要有人召唤我，否则我只会永远的消失。我不能冒险把你束缚起来，你的灵魂对我来说就像玻璃一样，我可以看到你的每一个愿望。即使是现在，你的身体仍在喊着想再一次在我的火焰中燃烧。”

这也是他的耻辱，Steve意识到神的“猜测”总是如此的准确。他的腰间聚集着热气，他忍住了要摩擦他的双腿的小冲动。

Herobrine把手伸进Steve的衬衫里面，倾听着矿工的喘息声，与他裸露的皮肤接触使他感到异样且熟悉的温暖。

他在他的耳边低声说：“噢，Steve，要是我看不见你心里的秘密愿望，我也不会动用武力带走你了。我感觉到你的孤独就像灯塔般，我可不像他们说的那样是个怪物，尽管我喜欢残忍，因为我愿意利用愤怒掩盖我的真情实感。“他沿着Steve脸的边缘抚摸着，Steve则不自觉地顺从着他的抚摸。

“我怎么知道这是真的？”Steve低声说。“我怎么知道我是否真的对你有感情，你是否在控制我？”

Herobrine皱起眉头说：“你想让我怎么做？销毁我自己吗？什么样的信任行为才能赢得你的爱？我已经保护了你。”

Alex一直很安静，两个人差点把她忘了。“我知道一个方法。”她指着Herobrine的眼睛。“把你的故障掩盖起来，这样Steve才敢直视你了。很明显，正常人在某种程度上无法直视你的脸。让Steve用他的方式和你在一起，这样你们就可以知道这是否是真的了。”

Herobrine犹豫了一下，紧绷着嘴角。“除非你别碰我。”

“成交。”Alex解开了她腰部紧身衣上的腰带，并把装有武器的绿色布料扔到Steve的脚边。

Herobrine不禁怀疑他将要做的事是否明智，但他可以获得很多以往无法比拟的东西，所以他愿意冒着一切风险去做。

Steve就如同给他抛下一个锚，让他得以看到一种全新的希望，一个由欲望甚至爱情构成的纽带，将远胜于他经常靠猎杀被憎恨之人的恐惧。Notch赐予了他这种不正常的程序，他能感觉到仇恨和孤独在日益吞噬他的精神状态，日复一日地猎杀怪物或者凡人，直到他们中的每一个人打碎成肉酱。

Steve吻了吻他的上眼皮，他站在那里有些困惑，因为这种感觉很奇怪。一只手搭上他的肩，仿佛自己在无尽的黑暗中蹒跚而行。Steve轻轻地把他推到床上，跨坐在他身上。

接着，这位粗鲁的矿工第一次好好地观察着他们称之为“Herobrine”的怪兽。他的皮肤相对他而言深色不少，就好像被火焰熏黑了似的。Herobrine的衣服上缭绕着浓烟，不过比Steve最初设想的要好得多。神平静地躺着，人类在他的皮肤上轻轻地移动着一双布满老茧的手。他的衬衫一直褪到肩上，Steve着迷似的抚摸着下面平坦的胸部。

Alex觉得有点不舒服，但仍然有一种强烈的欲望，想看看事情会怎样发展。她个人对肉体并不感兴趣，但是面前有两位英俊的男人分享着这种温柔的瞬间，真是个一副难得的美丽的景象。她悄悄退后，选择爬上角落的一个羊毛块，暗中窥视着。

Steve接触Herobrine的次数越多，这家伙的笑容似乎就越大、越兴奋。“对一个工作如此努力的人是应该包容的。我想你已经有些迫不及待了，但缺乏经验可不是一个好兆头？搜查我的口袋，Steve。我带了一些蜘蛛丝和更多的黏液球，如果你需要的话。”蒙着眼睛的脸转过来，直视着那个年轻人。

“别害怕，我看不见，但我还是能闻到你的味道，我能听见你心跳的声音，感受你在我身上呼吸的频率。我夺走了你初次，现在轮到你从我这里夺走你想要的东西了。不过，不要用拖延时间来侮辱我，我比你想象的要持久得多。”

随后他又笑道。“你还在生我的气的话，现在可是你报复我的机会，如果你能做到的话。”

Steve不甘心地从床上下来，强行扯掉Herobrine的裤子抖了抖，眼睁睁地盯着一些东西掉到地上。有很多东西他不认识，但黏液很容易被发现，他选择了一堆棍子，以及一副剪刀。

Herobrine在床上轻轻地吹着口哨，双脚交叠，笑着伸出他的手腕，以为Steve要把他们绑起来，但矿工只是粗暴的随便绑了几下，他急忙脱下衬衫后，Alex低声吹了一声口哨。

“闭嘴。”他喃喃地说。

“对这位女士好一点。”Herobrine调侃道。“她把你交给我也算是回报了。而且，我敢肯定你也绝不会表里如一得像你表面上的那样温和。”

Steve一想到这句话就脸色发白，恶魔轻轻地嘘了他一下。“把注意力集中在我身上，Steve，当我任由你摆布时，你能做到吧。”

“……好吧，你，双手举起来，跪下。”

Herobrine耸耸肩，这时他更好奇了，他的性器仍然垂在修长的大腿之间。目前差不多只有半根火把长，当Steve粗暴地抓住它时，恶魔忍不住呻吟着。Steve用黏液擦拭左手，慢慢地抚摸着神的私处。

Herobrine痛苦和渴望的喊叫是Steve最不愿听到的，他犹豫了一下，然后直接动手连续重击了Herobrine的身躯两下，第二次相对要暴力许多。

Steve施予的惩罚有些疯狂，这两个人都有一些严重的问题，而现在矿工正肆意妄为地面对着神。他咆哮着咬了一下Herobrine的肩胛骨，神发出那令人愉快的呻吟只会使他更加坚定和狂野。人类用剪刀割伤他的面颊，留下流淌的红色的鲜血，玷污了下面的白色床单。

“……就这样？”Herobrine挑衅道。“你要骑我吗，Steve？还是说你就只想饱饱眼福？”

Steve咬了咬嘴唇，不知道在抑制着什么。他比普通人要强壮许多，他需要好好决定如何才能真正地报复这个昨天对他的所作所为的神。他捡起了一些黏液球，将其按到恶魔的后穴上。Herobrine发出舒适的咕噜声，就在他正准备好好享受一通时，万万没想到Steve突然将粘液球推至更深处。

突如其来的入侵破坏了微妙的平衡，虽然神的身体依然完好无损，Herobrine还是无法控制地颤动。他的胸膛频繁起伏着。这种感觉很好，也许好过头了。

Steve坚定地咬紧牙关，他不打算把心声吐露出来，谁知道这家伙什么时候会找个机会再回来呢？

“我已经满足了你报复，我的羔羊，所以我们可以重新开始。现在，让我发泄出来，让我内心的怒火冷却下来。”

Herobrine已经为他做的决定，Steve爬起来，面对着他的敌人。Steve想起了Herobrine昨天对他做了什么，他将已经有些硬挺的性器刺入那处后穴里，他想看看在这种情况下那处洞穴是如此优雅地呈现出来的。神在快乐和痛苦中呻吟，强迫自己面对Steve，感触到粘液球被推得更深。Steve几乎和他的块头一样大，俩人的身形几乎完美地结合在一起。他把胯部往前轻轻一推，俩人情不自禁地在狂喜中呻吟和咆哮，视线几乎被难以抑制的情欲与快感所掩埋。

两人都没有注意到Alex正在一旁安静的拍摄，谁知道她以后打算用来干什么。

Herobrine松了一口气，禁不住笑了起来。“他们管叫我野兽，恶魔！然而谁知道我的羔羊自始至终都是一只伪装的狼呢？”Steve被他的实话说得有点脸红了，但并没有放慢他对他的躯体的虐待。他用手中的任何东西猛击，用他显然很享受的痛苦扰乱了Herobrine笑声的节奏。神的内部不仅很紧，而且还散发着不自然地热量。

Herobrine拥有的不仅仅是一颗闪亮如恒星般的眼睛。

Steve再也忍受不了，他逃开了。他一边呜咽着，一边把自己的脑袋塞进从Herobrine的裤带里掉出来的水桶里。

神坐起来皱着眉。“Steve？你没有问题吧？毕竟从来没有人这样对我，我不知道这是否妥当。”

矿工气喘吁吁地说：“我没事……只是心情有点复杂。”

Herobrine举起一只手，有点犹豫不决地说：“我现在能把这个脱下来吗？”

“哦……可以……我太过分了，不能再继续下去了。”

他低头看着Steve对他的身体所做的一切。他遭受了还算严重的殴打，但对于初学者来说，还需要努力一下。淤青和伤疤缠绕在他的腰身，浑身上下都是流着血的划痕和淤伤，矿工竟然还咬了他一口。他的分身在不停的喷撒着，他的后穴还流露着绿色的黏液。

他注意到Steve和Alex都很关心地盯着他看。“我经历过更糟的事。”他毫不在意地说。“虽然我认为该轮到我来选择我们玩的游戏了。”他从床上滑下来，手指随便指着一处。“我需要洗个澡，而你——”他的目光转向Steve。“准备和我一起洗吧。”

Steve被吓得脸色发白。“你说过你不会因为我报复你而惩罚我的！”

“我不会的，你只要相信我，就像我信任你一样。”

Alex困惑地看着他。“怎么了？他只是想让你帮他清理一下。你把人家揍得那么惨，却拒绝给他做善后护理？你真是个混蛋。”

Steve狠狠地瞪了女人一眼，指着岩浆池说：“那就是浴缸。”

“哦～”

恶魔的语气几乎是欢快的，“给我点时间，我会为我们准备好的。”他们惊恐地看着Herobrine把两个块岩浆组合成占据九块面积的岩浆池。简直热得发烫，Steve一想到要接近那片瞬间死亡的池塘，开始往后退。

神坏笑着说：“哦，别这样，这会很有趣的。”

“我会死的！”

“Steve小傻蛋，我没必要费这么大力气用我的小羊羔做成排骨。我甚至为你带来了一份特别的礼物。”Herobrine从他的藏匿物间飘过，落在一颗颗颜色鲜艳的红、橙、黄和绿色的球体上。他随随便便地把球扔出去，矿工来不及逃离，结果就如同落雨般陆陆续续砸在Steve的头顶上，神大笑了起来。

人类发出厌恶地声音，这些东西又冷又粘，粘在皮肤上简直说不出的难受。Steve闭上了眼睛，后悔过去几天的选择，热切地希望自己此刻在别的地方。

Alex只能沉默不语的看着，有些迷迷糊糊的。不管复仇的神决定对他们做什么，他们真的没有选择去对抗Herobrine，她感到很难过，因为恶魔显然更喜欢和那个男人在一起。而且，她知道即使恶魔打算杀了他，Steve还是会重生的。也许这样就能会教会这位愚蠢的矿工永远不要再相信Herobrine。

Steve快要在紧张中崩溃了。

Herobrine轻轻地拍了拍他的手。“好了，我想你该学会去享受它。一剂良药一般情况下能使人心旷神怡。”他用强大力量把Steve拉下来，直到他整个人跪在岩浆池旁。尽管Herobrine知道这会让一个凡人更加害怕，但他还是忍不住笑了起来。

“不要！”当恶魔把他的手拽进岩浆时，Steve几乎要抖得不成样了。

“相信我。”

他的眼睛闪烁着更加明亮的光芒。

Alex意识到自己也屏住了呼吸，害怕看到Steve的手指被烧掉，但她却不可抗拒观望那种神奇的体验。

当Steve在为疼痛做好心理准备时，他意识到他的手被一种柔弱的东西所包裹。他合上手，感觉到粘糊糊的物质在他的手指间流动着。矿工大胆地看了一眼，意识到他实际上是在抓着一把岩浆。

Herobrine笑了一笑，把自己赤裸的身体泡进浴池里。热气抚慰着他那伤痕累累的躯体，他靠在圆石上，岩浆抚平了他皮肤上的伤口。“你应该可以加入我，岩浆之霜是非常罕见的，相当于泡了个神奇的治愈温泉。”

Steve试探性地把脚趾伸进灼热的岩浆表面，但预感中的疼痛竟然也没有传来。

“亲爱的……”Herobrine邪笑着。他粗暴地抓住Steve的脚踝，把他拉了进去。虽然浴池只到腰部深，本能的恐慌迫使矿工拼命去找立足点，将头从岩浆里仰面而升，一些岩浆液甩落在他们周围的鹅卵石地板上发出嘶嘶的声音。

Herobrine抓住他的肩膀，让Steve靠在圆石上。岩浆一直没到他的胸口，看起来他仍然在抵抗着想要尖叫的冲动。神伸出手，轻轻地抚摸着他的头发，甚至把他拉近怀里。“瞧，我说过你会安全的。”

他看了看Alex。“我很想邀请你加入我们的行列，可惜我只带了那么多岩浆。”

“我很好，谢谢。”

他散发着耀眼的眼睛缩小了。“当然……”

他知道她是多么高兴他能把他那邪恶的注意力放在Steve身上。

“Herobrine，我不觉得有什么……噢……”Steve尽管有些燥热，但还是打了个寒颤，因为他突然意识到为什么Herobrine那么喜欢岩浆了。它就像奶油一样，试图钻入任何缝隙，粘在石头冷却成一个个薄薄的外壳，紧贴在他的皮肤上。每次他移动时，冷却在石头的薄膜总会开裂，当碎片被重新吸收到岩浆内时，就会产生一个个气泡。

一想到要在这荒唐的“浴池”里做爱，Steve整个人都不好了。

神一直用奇怪的微笑注视着他，好像在关心似的。他的准情人有点羞耻，不知道是岩浆的作用还是什么的。他毫不犹豫地站了起来抓住了Steve，像抓一只猫一样。

“别乱动。”他说。“最好不要因为恐惧那些不必要的死亡而破坏一段美好的经历。”他轻轻地把人类放回冰冷的石头上，刮掉了他头发上剩下的几滴岩浆。

Herobrine注意到Steve勃起了，便得意地看了他一眼。

“我改变了你对岩浆的看法，是吗？”


End file.
